Everything happens for a Reason
by Jle79
Summary: "Fantasy is hardly an escape from reality. It's a way of understanding it." ― Lloyd Alexander Dear friends, I hope we can enjoy this new journey together.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. I wish I did. If only I was capable of dreaming up these characters. Here is a little short one to keep us all going.**

 **Everything Happens for a Reason**

'Yes, the linguine is fine,' Caroline forced a smile and poked at the lengths of pasta in the white bowl, they smelled appetizing but she struggled to enjoy any food these days.

'It's just that, well, you don't seem to be enjoying it.'

The woman, whose name was Maxine had a concerned look on her face. Caroline liked the woman's face by all accounts. It was angular, with high cheekbones and cupids bow lips and heavily made up hazel eyes that popped attractively with neatly applied eyeliner. If things were different she would have liked to look at Maxine's face over a candlelit dinner again.

 _I'm going to have to give her the speech,_ Caroline thought. This happened every time, she went out with a woman that she thought she might like and every encounter ended with Caroline blowing them all off.

'Or is it my company that you're not enjoying?' Maxine said it only half jokingly.

Caroline laid her fork down and smiled again.

'You're very lovely,' she said.

'Oh God,' Maxine sat back in her chair and wiped her mouth with the napkin. 'I know what's coming.'

Caroline raised her eyebrows.

'You're going to say that time old phrase, it's not you it's me.'

Caroline blushed.

'Aren't you?' Maxine queried.

'A version of that,' Caroline mumbled. 'But it's true.'

Maxine sighed. 'How many dates have you been on?'

Caroline looked away. So many that she was embarrassed to say.

'Isn't there anyone that…

'No,' Caroline interrupted. 'There isn't anyone that's made me feel the way I used to feel.'

There was a long list of people that were trying to find happiness for Caroline. Janet from work, had friend that recommended Maxine as a potential suitor and after a couple of email exchanges and a telephone conversation, Caroline had agreed to the date.

Maxine reached across the table and gently touched Caroline's knuckles. 'Maybe you need to seek out a different feeling?'

Caroline slowly pulled her hand away and used it to reach into her handbag.

'I really think that I should go home,' she pushed away from the table but before she could move away Maxine threw her napkin on the table.

'I'll go,' she stood up and towered over Caroline. 'I really hope that you can find someone to make you happy,' Maxine threw some money on the table. 'Goodbye, Caroline.'

Her tall, elegant body walked through the restaurant and out of the front door without so much as a backwards glance.

Crap – Caroline thought. That did not go well.

She caught the eye of the waitress and requested the bill.

'No problem,' the teenage girl smiled. 'Was there a problem with the food?' she picked up the plates that were still full.

'No, not at all,' Caroline said. 'My friend had to leave suddenly and I don't really feel like eating alone.'

Behind the waitress a throat cleared and then a head appeared.

'You could sit with me and my book if you like.'

The voice belonged to a lady in her fifties, with sparkling blue eyes and white hair. 'I would be more than happy to keep you company.'

'Oh, no thank you,' Caroline said quickly. 'I wouldn't want to impose.'

'There's no imposition if I request your company,' the woman said and gave a beaming smile.

The waitress looked expectantly at Caroline then placed her plate of linguine on the other table and took Maxine's fish dish away, effectively making the decision for her.

'Oh,' Caroline looked embarrassed as she slipped from her seat to the one that was in front of her bowl. 'This is mortifying.'

'Why?'

Caroline thought for a moment and then laughed 'I don't know.'

'Your friend left,' the woman said. 'And my daughter has been delayed and we both have food that needs to be eaten. It seems sensible to me that we eat together.'

Caroline tilted her head and absorbed the genuine kindness of the woman's face.

'You're right,' she finally said. 'I'm Caroline,' she stuck out her hand across the table past the extra large pepper grinder.

'Pleasure to meet you Caroline, I am Ariana,' the woman shook her hand firmly.

The name suited her, Caroline thought. There was something mysterious about Ariana that drew Caroline to her.

Ariana was eating garlic bread and a plate of salad. Caroline looked at the food.

'I'm trying to stave off the hunger until my daughter arrives,' Ariana explained. 'She's stuck on the train because a vehicle hit a railway bridge somewhere.'

'Oh,' Caroline picked up a fork and picked at the food again. 'Where is she travelling from?' she attempted to keep the conversation going.

'Edinburgh,' Ariana tore at the garlic bread. 'She's a historian and has been working up there for the past three months.'

'Oh,' Caroline nodded. 'And what do you do?'

'I have a little shop in town,' Ariana smiled.

'In Harrogate?'

'Yes, I sell furniture and household items,' Ariana said breezily. 'You know the sort of thing.'

Caroline wondered if she had ever been into the store.

'Your date didn't go too well then?' Ariana ventured with a twinkle in her eye. 'I couldn't help but overhear,' she admitted.

'It wasn't her fault,' Caroline said miserably. 'I lost my wife and we have a child together, it's been a tough couple of years,' she trailed off. Certain that a stranger would not want to hear any of this.

'I'm sorry,' Ariana said. She had stopped eating her garlic bread and looked at Caroline with measured compassion. 'Life can be cruel.'

Caroline chewed her lower lip and tried to stop her hands from shaking. 'You just have to get on with it don't you?' she tried to sound positive but it never worked.

'Yes,' Ariana said. 'My husband passed away four years ago, it was very sudden.'

'I'm sorry.'

'But we have to go on living.'

Caroline nodded.

'Eat your dinner,' Ariana encouraged. 'We can't have you wasting away.'

She spoke to Caroline like they were old friends, rather than two people that had just met.

Caroline found that the linguine was more palatable sitting across from Ariana than it had been when she was trying to put on a show in front of Maxine.

'What do you do Caroline?' Ariana asked.

'I'm a teacher,' Caroline said.

She no longer cared to tell people the full extent of her job. It had once defined her but there were more important things in her life now.

Ariana studied her face for a moment. 'I could have guessed that about you.'

Caroline smiled. 'How so?'

'You have a knowledgeable face.'

'Are you implying that I'm old?' Caroline joked.

Ariana laughed. 'Not at all, you have this air of intelligence surrounding you.'

Caroline sat back in her chair and tilted her head. 'As do you.'

The waitress wandered up and smiled.

'Could I get you ladies a drink?'

'Well,' Ariana grinned. 'What would you think to a glass of something with a bit of fizz to it?'

'I would say that sounds perfect,' Caroline said.

The door to the restaurant opened and Ariana's face lit up.

'Three glasses please,' she said to the waitress. 'My daughter has just arrived.'

Caroline felt awkward as Ariana stood up and embraced the woman that approached them.

'Hello, my darling,' Ariana kissed the face that belonged to a dark head that was out of Caroline's eye line. 'I am so pleased you made it.'

'Me too, mum,' said a muffled voice. 'Who's your friend?'

Ariana released the woman and Caroline stared up into the sweetest face she had ever seen. It was smiling down at her expectantly and the blue eyes searched her features eagerly.

'I'm Caroline,' she struggled to speak.

'Caroline and I decided to eat together,' Ariana explained. ' This is my daughter Joscelyn.'

'Pleasure,' Caroline managed to choke out.

Joscelyn was looking at her mother in amusement as if this sort of thing happened a lot and Ariana made new friends wherever they went.

Joscelyn pulled up a chair and joined them at the table.

'Has my mother been boring you to tears talking about hand carved, wooden brackets?' she teased.

Ariana feigned indignation.

'Not at all,' Caroline found some composure. 'We only just sat down actually.'

Joscelyn stole some of Ariana's garlic bread and ate it quickly.

Caroline took a moment to look at the young woman properly. She had dark freckles that were dappled across her cheekbones and she wore very little make up, her naturally dark skin tone making any assistance unnecessary. She was dressed in jeans and a casual shirt with a messenger bag strapped across her person but it was her hands that interested Caroline for some reason. They were strong but elegant and her fingernails were painted black.

'Caroline was telling me she's a teacher,' Ariana enlightened Joscelyn.

'Oh yeah?' Joscelyn fixed her gaze on Caroline who looked down at her bowl of food. 'I could have guessed that about you actually,' the young woman smiled. 'You have a sense of authority though so I bet you're in charge of the school aren't you?'

Caroline gasped and Joscelyn grinned triumphantly.

'I knew it,' she winked at her mother.

'That's my girl,' Ariana grinned at Caroline. 'Smart as a whip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello folks, sorry about the absence, life has been hectic but you know how the saying goes 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.'**

 **Let's hope so!**

Part Two – Everything Happens for a Reason

A dull ache roused Caroline from her slumber, or was it the light streaming into her bedroom from the open curtains? Whatever it was, she wanted to return to the dream she was having.

A woman with white hair was giving her fizzy pink wine and then a dark haired beauty arrived carrying grapes. Then Caroline reached out to the white haired woman…

She sat bolt upright in bed and covered her mouth with her hand.

She had not experienced a dream like that in years. Not since before she started seeing Kate and when her latent physical needs were not being accurately met.

She quickly got up and went to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water.

In the mirror she took in her flushed cheeks and her tired eyes. She could hear movement downstairs and Greg was obviously up and about with Flora.

Ariana and Joscelyn flashed through her mind again. She had spent a lovely evening with both of them. They had been forgiving of her crashing their dinner and when Caroline had tried to leave they were insistent that she stay and have more wine. As the night wore on Caroline became increasingly comfortable in their company but Ariana in particular fascinated her.

A loud groan came out of Caroline's throat as she sat on the loo and tried to remember what had happened the previous evening.

Had she cried about Kate?

No.

Had she cried about work?

No.

Had she cried at all?

No.

In fact, she recalled actually laughing on a couple of occasions and then she remembered that she had drunk so much she had to leave her car in town.

'Bollocks,' she muttered and stood up and ran the shower.

She had to go and get her car anyway so she might as well pay her new friends a visit and the thought of seeing Ariana again was not an unpleasant one, even if the woman was heterosexual and still grieving over her husband's death. They could still be friends couldn't they? Caroline was allowed to have friends. Good, looking, interesting, friends.

000

Ariana had reminded Caroline of the character from the Devil Wears Prada, a classy, gorgeous, middle-aged woman, with exquisite dress sense and a keen intelligence but a lot nicer in manner and attitude.

She had walked past Ariana's shop three times and peered in twice but could not see anyone.

'Aren't you going in?' an amused voice asked from behind her.

Caroline spun around. 'Joscelyn.'

'Just Joss,' the young woman's mouth curled up at the edges. 'Joscelyn is a mouthful,' she nodded for Caroline to follow her and they entered the shop.

A typical sounding bell jangled and Joss called for her mother.

Ariana appeared with a smile on her face.

'I'm glad she convinced you to come inside,' there was no denying the amusement.

Caroline sighed. 'Has everyone been watching me?'

'Not everyone,' Joss smirked. 'Just the two of us.'

'Hmm,' Caroline feigned annoyance and occupied her embarrassment by looking around the stunning shop.

It was exactly like Ariana, smooth, sleek and the picture of elegance.

A price tag caught Caroline's eye and even with her expensive tastes she inwardly let out a squeak at the number written on the old fashioned luggage tag, made of brown paper.

'What do you think?' Ariana motioned to the space around them.

A chandelier lamp caught Caroline's eye.

'That's gorgeous,' she said and fingered the crystal droplets of glass.

'Yes,' Ariana smiled. 'It's a one of a kind piece.'

'Oh God,' Joss laughed. 'You and your bloody, one of a kind pieces.'

Caroline watched the young woman walk away to the back of the shop and take off her coat.

'Would you like to join us for a cup of tea?' Ariana flicked back her hair and smiled.

'Well, I was actually going to ask if you might want to go out for coffee and a cake?' Caroline managed not to stumble over the query.

'Well,' Ariana put her hands on her hips. 'I don't have anyone to watch the shop,' her eyes trailed to where Joscelyn had disappeared and it only took a second.

'Yes you do!' the voice called. 'Bring me back some cake please!'

Ariana brightened. 'Well, it looks like my staff are willing.'

'Great!'

Ariana collected her handbag and changed out of her flat shoes into a pair of heels and they headed out into the sunshine.

'I wanted to thank you,' Caroline said as they ambled along side by side.

'For what?'

 _For what indeed?_

 _For giving me an amazing dream experience?_

'For extending kindness to me,' she eventually said. 'I am a stranger to you and you saved me from myself last night.'

Ariana nodded slowly. 'It was my pleasure.'

Caroline was automatically walking towards a trendy but rustic coffee shop that she had discovered not long ago.

'I feel that I should be up front with you though,' Ariana stopped walking and waited until Caroline's full attention was on her.

'About what?' a flush of dread filled Caroline.

'I don't really like coffee,' Ariana smiled.

They both laughed.

'So why did you agree to come with me?' Caroline smiled.

'Well, I do love cake,' Ariana linked her arm through the blonde's.

'That's a good reason.'

'And I also need to tell you that my daughter has an almighty crush on you,' Ariana said casually.

 _Oh bugger, bollocks shit!_

'What?' Caroline stared at her new friend in amazement.

'Joss, she thinks you're, and I quote _the most perfect woman that she has come across in years._ '

'Oh,' for some reason Caroline could not catch her breath.

'So,' Ariana went on. 'Maybe she should be coming out for coffee with you.'

'Well,' Caroline left a silence hanging. 'I mean… I had no idea and I didn't think that…' her mind floated back to the dark eyes and the sultry beauty of Joss's face. 'Why would she say that about me?'

Blue eyes smiled at her. 'Because you are perfect,' but then Ariana was sad. 'And I think we might have a little bit of a problem to work out.'

 _Yes_ – Caroline thought. _We really do._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the positive comments. It's much appreciated. As always if you have any suggestions for how you would like things to go then message me, sorry that I don't message back but that's the rule I have given myself these days.**

 **Whoever it was that said 'write about what you know' – please could you message with a further explanation of what you think I know, ha ha – because I am intrigued!**

Part Three

The cute, young waitress took their order and was zealous as she pointed the two women towards a seat by the window.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee made Caroline's stomach grumble and Ariana laughed and picked up the tray containing their cakes.

The atmosphere was comfortable as they settled at the table and got rid of the wooden tray to create more room for their sweet treats. Caroline set her elbows down and rested her chin on her hands while Ariana stirred her tea and Caroline wondered how to begin the conversation that could change both of their lives dramatically.

Ariana's revelation had come as a shock and she had no idea how to process this new piece of information. Although Joscelyn was beautiful she was not the person that Caroline was romantically interested in.

'Forgive me for saying so,' Ariana began, 'but you seem a little jittery.'

 _A little jittery –_ was the understatement of the year, Caroline mused.

Here she was, wanting to spend time with a woman of similar age to herself, thinking that there might possibly be a connection between them and a giant spanner had been flung into the works before anything had begun.

'I'm a little astonished really,' Caroline admitted.

Ariana gave a wry smile. 'Surely not,' she said. 'You and Joscelyn got on very well together last night, it's not surprising that she thinks you're an attractive woman, because you are.'

'But… I don't understand,' Caroline rubbed her forehead, 'I thought that we… that is… you and I, might…'

 _Oh Lord – this was a lot harder than she first thought._

Ariana was calm as she looked squarely at Caroline. 'I am still in mourning for my husband,' she said softly. 'Besides which, my daughter is my entire world.'

'I understand,' was the quiet reply.

'Do you?'

 _Not really._

'Yes, of course, I would never want to cause any difficulty between the two of you.'

Ariana looked sad. 'Then we shall just be friends.'

Caroline was confused.

'I feel like you're saying that if Joscelyn weren't around then we could try something,' she finally ventured.

'To be honest,' Ariana said. 'I don't know what I am saying. I feel a bit undone.'

Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

'Well, have you ever been with a woman?' Caroline asked boldly.

'That's a very personal question?' Ariana's blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

'Then don't answer it.'

Two sips of tea later Ariana spoke.

'Yes,' she said quietly. 'I have had a relationship with a woman.'

'Does Joscelyn know?'

'Yes.'

Caroline was thoughtful. 'There's something else that you haven't taken into account in this situation,' she said.

'Which is?'

Caroline paused for a moment and then decided to speak the truth. 'It's not your daughter that I am attracted to.'

Wow – Caroline could not believe that she had managed to get those words out of her mouth.

'But you see my difficulty?' Ariana said.

'Yes of course I do,' Caroline felt heat rising from her belly. 'But…'

'Then I think we should move away from this subject,' Ariana said quickly. 'Before we get emotional.'

 _I'm already emotional –_ Caroline sighed.

This had become a very disappointing afternoon and yet she was complaining that a young, attractive woman found her attractive. Life really was too complicated.

Apart from that, Ariana said she was still mourning for her husband and that was not a good indication but Caroline also got the sense that this was not strictly true and Ariana was using that as an excuse but they did not know each other well enough for Caroline to say that to her new friend.

As they ate their cakes and drank their beverages Ariana was able to slip easily into the casual conversation that had flowed between them the previous evening.

She was immensely pleasant company and they ordered more drinks and the whole time Caroline felt herself slipping more and more into the attraction that threatened to overwhelm her.

She liked the sparkle of Ariana's blue eyes and the way that her hands wrapped around the tea cup, long, striking fingers that had…

 _Stop thinking about the dream –_ Caroline chastised herself.

'I should get back to the shop,' Ariana said with a hint of reluctance.

'Yes,' I need to get my car. 'I expect it will have a parking ticket on it by now.'

They grabbed two pieces of cake in a take away carton to give to Joss and Caroline walked Ariana back to the shop. They ambled slowly because Caroline wanted to enjoy the last throes of the woman's company. She was intoxicating and beautiful and there was now so much uncertainty that Caroline did not know if they would see each other again.

'Well,' they had reached the shop doorway. 'I suppose this is goodbye,' Ariana smiled sadly.

'Well, not forever, I hope,' Caroline reached into her handbag and took out a business card. 'You should call me.'

Ariana took the card in her delicate fingers. 'Maybe.'

Caroline fought the urge to hug Ariana and for some reason she stuck out her hand. As the soft skin slid against hers a wave of something that could not be articulated came over her.

'Take care,' Ariana said and pushed her way into the shop without looking back.

Caroline made her way up the hill to where she had left her car and it was a few seconds later when quick sounding footsteps caught up to her.

'Hey,' a hand caught her arm. 'You walk fast for a woman in heels.'

Caroline laughed at the breathless Joscelyn. 'I'm always rushing everywhere,' she said.

'Right,' the young woman was flushed and nervous and dropped Caroline's arm. 'I was wondering,' she smiled, all white teeth and hopeful. 'If you would let me take you out for dinner?'

Caroline had knocked a few people back in her time but they had always been drunken middle aged blokes that found a woman in power a turn on and wanted a one night stand. She had little experience of gently, turning down an eager young woman that at one time would have been perfect for her but in a matter of hours everything appeared to have changed.

'Joscelyn...'

'Joss,' came the correction.

'Joss,' Caroline said tenderly. 'I'm really flattered…'

'But?'

Caroline sighed sorrowfully. 'I'm not in a place where I can date anyone at the moment.'

The smile slid from Joss's face. 'OK.'

'You're an amazing young woman but I can't lead you on in any way,' Caroline tried to smile but it was more of a grimace.

'Well, thanks,' Joss said. 'I appreciate your honesty.'

They stood awkwardly looking at one another.

'Maybe we could all go out to dinner again,' Joss suggested. 'If it isn't too weird.'

'Sure,' Caroline nodded. 'Your mum has my number so I'll wait for your call.'

'Great,' Joss was already walking away. 'One of us will call you.'

Caroline watched her spin on her heel and walk away with her shoulders slumped in a way that reminded the Head teacher of a disheartened teenager.

As she grabbed the parking ticket off her windscreen Caroline muttered a string of curse words and knew it was not about the parking ticket but for the three women that had ended up with a fractured heart today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comments folks. A little update to keep us all going.**

Ariana sat in her office in the back of her shop and waited for the sound of the bell to jingle above the front door, announcing Joscelyn's return. She slipped off her glasses and rubbed her forehead. The back of her eyes hurt with tiredness and stress so she popped her glasses back on to her face and tried to look at the order forms on the desk in front of her.

Joss had a face like thunder when she came back from chasing Caroline up the street and had picked up her coat and gone for a walk, taking the cake with her and not uttering a word. Ariana knew that Caroline had turned down Joss's offer and Ariana also knew that Joss's problem was being knocked back, rather than the person that had knocked her back. The difficulty for Ariana was that Joss would get over the rejection but Ariana did not know if she could get over Caroline.

From the moment the blonde woman had walked into the restaurant, so obviously dressed in her clothes that she had worn for work, Ariana had been spellbound.

It had been a long time since Ariana had experienced a feeling like that. An all, encompassing desire that swept her up and wound her through a myriad of uncertain emotions that prompted her to speak to a stranger.

It was not her usual way to ask someone to join her for dinner. Truth told, she was happy to frequent places and read a book, sitting at a table by herself, spending the odd minute people watching.

But when Caroline had walked into the restaurant it was not people watching. It was person examining.

The way that Caroline moved towards Ariana had captivated her and when Caroline had joined the woman on the next table, Ariana had felt a mixture of hope and dismay. Hope that she was dining with a woman and dismay that she was dining with a woman.

For the briefest of moments Ariana was able to forget Russ and everything that he had been to her. She had loved him dearly but from the beginning and until the end he was like her brother. He was ten years older and understood the world a great deal better than Ariana did. He protected her, encouraged her and loved her willingly and with devotion. He also knew the truth and turned a blind eye to her dalliances because the importance of being together and securing their family meant more to him than calling out his wife on her secret fantasies and the desires that she was forced to act upon when he was unable to connect with her. When Joss had come out to them at age twenty-four, Russ had been kind and sympathetic whereas Ariana had blamed herself. After Russ passed away, Joss had gone through his private desk and discovered a journal that chronicled his relationship with his wife there were words of love but also the recordings of hurt and understanding.

There had been such raw emotion at that time and Joss had sobbed for the loss of her father and for a mother that had been unable to be her true self.

And then Ariana put herself into mourning and tried to forget about the past and move on with her life, never considering that she might ever meet anyone that could make her feel again. She had not wanted to let anybody into her heart again, to have the uncertainty of falling in love, that was the last thing that she wanted.

Not until Caroline walked into that restaurant and took up residence at the next table with the woman that wore too much perfume.

Ariana sighed.

Then Joss had decided to muscle in and there was no possible way that Ariana was prepared to compete, she could not compete with her young, smart and vibrant daughter. If she had read this scenario on a problem page she would have laughed, thought it ridiculous that a mother and daughter could be attracted to the same woman. It was a scenario taken from the pages of a woman's magazine, without a happy outcome or answer. Except the difficulty with being a young mother meant that there was only 15 years age difference between Ariana and Joscelyn. And that meant that Joss had on occasion dated an older woman or two that were closer to Ariana in years than herself. It was only a few months earlier that Ariana had rejected the advances of a thirty-eight year old. Life was good and stressful sometimes.

The bell jangled and Ariana recognised the steps on the wooden floor as belonging to her daughter.

'Are you OK?' she called.

'Yep,' Joss appeared in the doorway and was sunnier than when she left. 'I've decided that I'm not giving up!'

Ariana hesitated. 'Right,' she said. 'Good.'

'I am going to flatter and adore Caroline until she gives in and goes on a date with me,' Joss smiled broadly.

'Brilliant,' Ariana choked out. 'Are you sure that's what she wants?'

'All women want to be wanted,' Joss grinned. 'Especially by little old me.'

'OK,' Ariana forced a smile.

'And I'm going to start today,' Joss whipped out her mobile phone.

No doubt to order flowers or whatever young people did these days when they were wooing people.

'Darling,' Ariana searched for appropriate words. 'Doesn't it bother you that Caroline is closer in age to me?'

Joss faltered. 'No mum, not really, I like her as a person. That's what's important.'

'Yes, of course it is,' Ariana agreed convivially. 'You know what you're doing, I'm just being a typical mother.'

Joss kissed her on the cheek.

'Is it OK if I use your computer?' she asked.

'Of course,' Ariana got up and exchanged places with her daughter. 'Anything you like.'

She walked dumbly into the body of the shop and looked around at the beautiful things and then the bell jangled and she smiled and greeted the customers like her entire world was completely normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the comments. To clarify, in my mind, Caroline is around fifty years old, Ariana is around fifty one or two years old and Joscelyn is around thirty-six-ish. But let's not worry about the specifics, because age is just a number. Hope this helps.**

Flora sniffed and coughed and cuddled closer to Caroline's chest.

'Not long now darling,' Caroline soothed and stroked her daughter's hair from her hot little forehead.

They were waiting for Flora's prescription to be filled from the chemist at the supermarket. Flora had been sick for a couple of days and both she and Caroline were extremely tired and grumpy from lack of sleep and as is the way, when you're tired and grumpy, everything feels like it takes longer and feels more impossible than it would usually.

Her mobile began ringing and she whipped it out of her coat pocket.

It was work.

'Hi,' Caroline attempted to sound enthusiastic.

'Caroline,' the dulcet tones of her ever faithful secretary flooded her ears. 'There has been a delivery for you.'

'A delivery of what?' Caroline watched the pharmacist wandering around behind the counter.

'Flowers,' Beverley said simply. 'The biggest bunch I've ever seen.'

'Who are they from?' Caroline stood up as the pharmacist waved her over.

'I didn't read the card,' Beverley sounded shocked.

'Well, read it,' Caroline said and mouthed a grateful thank you to the pharmacist and headed away from the crowded counter, carrying Flora in her arms.

As she dodged an elderly gentleman and his trolley, Beverley ripped the envelope open loudly and cleared her throat.

'It says…'

Caroline held her breath in anticipation that they might be from Ariana.

Beverley continued… 'Caroline, please reconsider my dinner invitation, and there's a telephone number and signed Josh, no, Joss.'

Beverley laughed. 'Josh, that would have been a turn up.'

'Wouldn't it just,' Caroline reached the car and began strapping Flora into her car seat.

'Do you want me to bring them round after work?' Beverley asked breezily.

'If you don't mind,' Caroline was distracted and she was curious to see the biggest bunch of flowers that Beverley had ever seen.

'How's Flora?' Beverley asked.

'Hopefully on the mend soon,' Caroline said.

She stood looking at her daughter through the car window and her heart swelled with love.

'You sound tired,' Beverley said.

'I am,' Caroline admitted. 'I need to go shopping and a few other bits and pieces but I haven't had time. I felt guilty having to take her out of the house and to the doctors but they don't want to do home visits these days.'

'I'll pick up a few things,' Beverley said kindly. 'Email me a list.'

'Thank you,' Caroline wanted to sob with gratitude but held back. 'See you later,' she said.

After Beverley hung up Caroline allowed herself to think about Joss.

Perhaps she should go out with her. Ariana had said that she did not want to get involved. Well, that was not exactly what she had said but it amounted to the same thing and Caroline could not change the circumstances so perhaps she should try to work within them.

All the way home her mind worked overtime. This was an impossible situation and good sense told her not to get involved. She had told Joss that she was not interested but it seemed that had not put her off. And what did Caroline have to lose? The woman was smart, attractive and willing. That was more than Caroline had been confronted with for a long time. Well- two years, which was a long time but it had been necessary to grieve and readjust to her new way of life. Now that Caroline felt more sorted perhaps she should not look a gift horse in the mouth and go out with Joss. She had been on dates before, they all ended in nothing but she had gone.

But the fly in the ointment was Ariana. And she was far from a fly, more like a beautiful, unreachable butterfly. It wasn't fair on anyone and Caroline had no idea how to pick her way through this situation.

She wanted to mumble a curse word but with Flora in the car, resisted the urge and pulled on to their driveway.

0

Finally, Flora settled into a comfortable sleep and Caroline closed her eyes for five minutes.

She fell instantly into a restful slumber and only woke up when the doorbell rang. Sitting upright with a start she leapt into action and went to let Beverley in.

The woman was hidden beneath an enormous vase of flowers.

'This Joss is pretty serious,' came a muffled voice from beneath the decorative leaves.

'Bloody hell!' Caroline took the vase.

'I waited for your email but it didn't come through,' Beverley said.

'Oh, sorry,' Caroline carried the flowers to the kitchen. 'I fell asleep.'

Beverley looked over at Flora sleeping on the sofa and smiled affectionately.

'Why don't you pop out while Flora's sleeping?' she suggested. 'I can take care of her.'

'Oh, no!' Caroline exclaimed. 'I couldn't possibly.'

'Caroline,' Beverley put her hands on her boss's shoulders. 'Go to the shops and take a little break. I will be fine here with Flora.'

'What if she wakes up?' Caroline rubbed her eyes wearily.

'Then I will call you and you can be back here in ten minutes,' Beverley gently encouraged Caroline towards the door with a light push.

Offering up no more complaint Caroline picked up her purse and car keys.

'I won't be long,' she promised.

'Fine,' Beverley smiled confidently. 'See you soon.'

For whatever reason, when Caroline got into the car she had one place in mind to go and that was to see Ariana.

'Bad idea,' she muttered to herself and started the engine of her Jeep.

The Gods must have been smiling on her because Caroline was able to park directly outside of Ariana's shop. After a desperate attempt to make herself look human and fluffing her hair back to life she slipped inside the store to the always present jangling of the bell.

'Can I help… you,' Ariana trailed off when she saw her customer.

'I doubt it,' Caroline forced a smile.

Ariana tucked her hands into the pockets of her linen trousers and smiled.

'What's going on?' she asked.

'Well…' Caroline fidgeted with her car key. 'Joss, sent me the largest bunch of flowers on Earth. I'm pretty sure they can be seen in outer space.'

'How nice,' Ariana said evenly.

'She wants me to go to dinner with her, did you know?'

'Yes.'

'What do you think about it?'

Ariana was cautious. 'If you want to go then you should do it.'

Caroline sighed.

'Is that the wrong answer?' Ariana asked.

Caroline wanted to say – yes! But she held back.

'Hey Caroline!' the vibrant presence of Joss bowled into the space and the smile on her face lit up the room.

'Hi,' Caroline said awkwardly. 'I stopped by to thank you for the flowers.'

That was not strictly true, she had wanted to see Ariana.

'Oh, my pleasure,' Joss stood next to her mother and the similarity was striking.

Caroline took a deep breath and Ariana turned away and went out to the office in the back.

'So,' Joss ambled closer. 'Did you think about my offer?'

'Yes,' Caroline said confidently. 'And yes I would like to go for dinner with you,' she said it loudly so that she knew Ariana would be able to hear. 'Except my daughter is not very well at the moment so it will have to be when she's feeling better.'

'Daughter?' Joss made a poor show of hiding her surprise. 'How old is she?'

'She's two.'

Caroline wondered if she had not mentioned Flora at all during their previous meeting. She must have done, perhaps Joss was not present at that time.

'Oh,' something flitted across Joss's face that did not go unnoticed.

'Is… is that a problem?' Caroline asked.

There was only a slight hesitation. 'No,' Joss said brightly. 'Of course not.'

'Good!'

'Great! Then give me a call when she's better and I hope she feels better soon,' Joss said sincerely.

'I will,' Caroline nodded, she glanced past Joss to where Ariana had disappeared but the woman was nowhere to be seen. 'I have to go and do some shopping,' Caroline flicked her car key nervously in her hand.

'OK! Mum, Caroline is leaving!' Joss called.

Ariana made a brief appearance in the doorway. 'Bye Caroline,' she said politely and was gone again.

'Bye!' Caroline called and could not shift the sadness in her gut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for being quiet! Thank you for all the kind messages of encouragement. It means a lot.**

Ariana pulled her bottom lip out nervously and checked the computer screen again. She had accidentally stumbled on Joss's social media profile and wished that she could undo what she had read. The page had been unapologetically open when Ariana sat down at her laptop to place an order for new lamps, so it would have been impossible not to see it. A lot of things began to make sense now. Endless, angry women that had come and gone from her daughter's life, the few times she had witnessed Joss break up with people, or rather them break up with her – those individual jigsaw pieces were slotting together a little too nicely for Ariana's liking now.

Thoughts of regret and disappointment ran through her tired brain, as a parent you do your very best with your children, you provide as much as you can, try to teach them morals and how to be compassionate but at that moment, Ariana was furious with her daughter, more furious than she could ever remember being. Upon opening her laptop Ariana, had found Joss's discussions with a woman called Macy, residing in Edinburgh and they were conversations of a nature that a mother does not want to witness her daughter having. It was clear that there had been some kind of intimate relationship between Joss and Macy and after a few glances Ariana was certain that the relationship was still continuing.

 _So why pursue Caroline with such fervor? Was one girlfriend not enough for Joss?_

Not only that, Caroline deserved better. She had been hurt and did not deserve to be a bit on the side for anybody. The fury was bursting in Ariana's head like fireworks on New Year, she hated deception and Ariana could tell that Caroline was the sort of person that got invested in a relationship quickly. If she liked someone then that was it, she was in. Ariana understood that, at their age there was little need for dating and the complications surrounding modern day relationships that appeared casual and unclear. Ariana was forthright and so was Caroline and now Ariana wished she had used her forthright attitude to lay out to her new friend that she wanted more than a friendship with her, before Joss had used her youthful confidence to sweep in there because that was the truth of the matter. She wanted to sit in coffee shops with Caroline and talk about their lives, she wanted to listen and engage and connect with the beautiful woman that had stumbled across her path, entirely by accident or by a greater design than Ariana could fathom. Whatever and however it had happened, she was certain that Caroline had come to her for some reason and there was something in her gut that was screaming she should not let her go.

But now Ariana had a problem. She wanted to tell her daughter that she knew what was going on but if she did then she would have to confess to 'accidentally' reading the exchange on the computer. There had to be a way to handle this situation tactfully but Ariana was stumped. She sighed and then began tapping on to the keyboard. It was s simple message but could be construed to say so much. She quickly deleted it and groaned loudly into the empty room.

Life had been so much simpler before Joss had arrived home, Ariana sighed.

What should she do?

Caroline watched her daughter running around the garden happily and chastised herself silently for forgetting how quickly children bounce back from illness. Certain that she had worried at least five years off of her life, she smiled and glanced back at her laptop where she was attempting to work but her mind had its own ideas and was concentrating on an attractive woman with white hair and sparkling eyes.

Flora tapped a plastic spade against a plastic bucket full of muck from the flowerbeds and looked very pleased with handiwork.

This was what life was about, Caroline reasoned, taking the little moments and enjoying them. With that in mind she picked up her phone to text Joss. Giving it little thought she sent a message saying that Flora was feeling better and Caroline was now happy to go out for dinner.

She waited a few moments but no reply came. She quashed the disappointment and went back to her laptop. Finally engrossed in her work she missed the vibration of her phone and it was not until she stretched and decided it might be time for a drink that her eyes fell on the number 1, indicating there was a text waiting for her.

Trying not to appear too eager, she casually took up the phone and pressed the green icon.

 **Tomorrow? 7pm?**

 **Same restaurant that**

 **we met in?**

Caroline smiled and moistened her lips. Greg had already asked if he could take care of Flora tomorrow evening so this was working out pretty well so far. She replied in the affirmative and feeling relieved about the reply from Joss, went to organize a snack for Flora.

Joss would never call herself arrogant but she knew that other people thought her to be so. After all, her ex-girlfriend had told her enough times that her arrogance would get her into trouble one day, as well as her wandering eye and philandering ways. It was not that Joss deliberately went out of her way to cheat but women did come on to her a lot and she was young and needed to have fun. The outward presentation of a serious Professor was her front, her mask and the way that she made her living but inside she was not that person. She wanted to be reckless and have fun and people were astonished when that side of her came out. That was why she wanted to go on a date with Caroline. She wanted to be around someone that did not know the old her, that person needed to disappear and this new, fun loving Joss was who she really wanted to be, whatever that entailed.

Her phone beeped and she grinned as she read the message from Caroline.

The blonde beauty was a cougar and exactly the type of woman Joss enjoyed pursuing. Uptight, prim and proper but then in the bedroom, it was the moment that the stuffy librarian shakes out her hair and takes off her glasses to reveal a stunning babe with a superb pair of breasts. Joss knew that Caroline would be that babe.

So what if she was similar age to her mum?

Older women could teach anybody a thing or two and Joss doubted that Caroline wanted anything serious after everything she had been through. They were both in it for a little bit of naughtiness and there was nothing wrong with that. Two beautiful women going out for dinner and then letting whatever happened, happen.

What could go wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

 **Throughout this story I have had no problem admitting the inspiration wasn't there. Usually when I wrote fanfic it was because I needed a break from other writing. But then it would not flow and people kept asking for updates and I could not provide. A reader has said maybe we need to see what SW comes up with and I agree. It will allow new life into things. However, I did not want to leave things unfinished to provided a quick ending. I personally cannot wait for the new LTIH to arrive but in the mean time would love to hear what you folks as readers and viewers would like to happen. Call me curious. I am interested in the ideas of readers and I think we are all a little frustrated that a television update has taken so long - who knows what we will do when it's all over, bask in a happy ending I hope. Thanks again for your support everyone. It means a lot!**

Ariana steeled herself as she watched her daughter, applying make up in the living room mirror. It was time to be a concerned and interfering mother, something that she had always prided herself on not being and had sworn would never be but in this instance she could not hold back, selfish as that might appear.

'Sweetheart,' she said. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Sure,' Joss smiled at their reflections in the glass. 'You look a bit tense.'

'Yes, a little,' Ariana said. 'I've been having some concerns so I'm going to be really honest with you.'

Joss turned slightly and frowned. 'OK,' she said slowly. 'Why am I having flashbacks to the time I raided the vodka cabinet when I was sixteen?'

Ariana smiled reflectively and tried to remember the words she had spun together while standing at the kitchen sink earlier. 'I wanted to tell you that I accidentally saw the messages between you and your friend Macy that you left open on my computer.'

Joss's hand stopped mid-air as she plunged the mascara wand into the tube.

'Oh.'

'And I'm concerned darling because I don't want anybody to get hurt, least of all you but there seem to be a number of people in this situation that could end up feeling more than a little bruised.'

'Oh mum, it's just a bit of fun,' Joss put her make up down and went to her mother. 'You worry far too much.'

'The thing is,' Ariana chose her words carefully. 'I think you think it's all a bit of fun but I don't know if Caroline thinks that and I don't know about this woman that you were messaging but I doubt she would be happy if she knew you were having fun with another woman.'

'How would you know what Caroline thinks?' there was no mistaking the acerbic tone in Joss's voice.

'I suppose I don't,' Ariana admitted. 'But I think that women of our age are perhaps looking for something different to a woman of your age.'

'Mum!' Joss was annoyed. 'I don't need love life advice from you.'

'I know that and perhaps I am being clumsy with my words but…'

'Are you worried that you and Caroline might not be able to be friends if I go on a date with her?'

Ariana sighed. 'It's not just that.'

'Then what?'

The silence in the room was loud as the two women looked at each other but eventually Ariana shook her head and began to walk away.

'Forget that I said anything, you're right, it's your life and you know what you're doing.'

'When you say things like that I know that you think that I don't!' Joss said angrily.

'No, that's not correct,' Ariana walked to the kitchen and paused at the door. 'I let my own feelings get in the way of things. You go and enjoy yourself.'

Without waiting for a response she went into her bedroom and closed the door. She had only been lying on the bed for a second when Joss burst into the room.

'What do you mean your own feelings?' she asked shakily.

'Nothing,' Ariana said quickly.

'Mum,' Joss's tone had softened. 'Do you have feelings for Caroline?'

The laugh that came from Ariana's throat was meant to sound scornful but was too shrill.

'Mum! Do you?' Joss frowned.

Ariana sighed wearily. 'I like her a great deal, yes.'

'Why didn't you say anything to me?'

Ariana had expected her daughter to be angry but she looked hurt.

'Because you seemed to really like her,' Ariana reached for her daughter who came willingly. 'But then I doubted your motives when I saw those messages to Macy and I shouldn't have.'

It was Joss's turn to sigh. 'No mum,' she said. 'You're right, Macy and I have been sort of seeing each other but then I met Caroline and got caught up in the idea of seeing someone older, she's wonderful and I had 'dating a cougar' on my bucket list,' Joss half smiled. 'I don't seem to be able to commit to anyone and Macy seemed to understand that but then she wanted more and I got scared and,' she put her head in her hands. 'I do what I always do and act like an idiot.'

'I'm not really sure that Caroline is the cougar type,' Ariana raised her eyebrows doubtfully. 'I think she's more the sort to sit at home with a glass of wine and read a book than frequent clubs looking for younger women to seduce.'

Joss stuck her tongue into her cheek thoughtfully then nodded. 'Perhaps,' she said but it was obvious that she agreed with her mother.

'And you're not an idiot,' Ariana squeezed her daughter's hands. 'And if you don't want to settle down then you have to be up front but there's no reason that you should settle down at your age. Live happily as long as you can, I say.'

Joss laughed. 'That's more like you, mother,' Joss teased. 'Tell me, do you think Caroline likes you?'

Ariana shifted uncomfortably.

How could she tell her daughter the truth? Guilty feelings washed through her veins.

'I'm going to take the strained silence as an affirmative.'

'We might have talked about it a little,' Ariana confessed.

Joss looked confused. 'Then why did she agree to go on a date with me?'

After a long pause Ariana said, 'you're very difficult to say no to.'

'Hmm,' Joss rolled her eyes. 'Well that I know but what do we do now?'

000

'OK, Caroline, you can do this. You've told every member of the Board of Governors to bugger off on enough occasions to be able to handle this,' the blonde checked her reflection in her compact mirror. 'You just go in there and tell her the truth. You should have been honest up front, you like her mother and were out of your mind with tiredness and some kind of spite when you agreed to this date.'

Two deep breaths later she blew out her cheeks and climbed out of her car.

On the short walk to the restaurant she practiced her speech in her head.

'Joss, you're very lovely but there's no spark there. It's your mother that kindles my fire.'

 _That sounds utterly shit._

'Joss, you're very lovely but I think that I should be honest with you and say that I am attracted to your mother.'

 _Slightly better._

If she threw in an apology with as much feeling and regret as she honestly felt then that would be fine, in her opinion. Joss might be upset but at least Caroline would have been truthful and that was important to her.

As she approached the entrance to the restaurant a voice called her name.

She stopped and turned and then a smile crept across her features.

'Hi,' Caroline said. 'You look nice.'

'Thank you, so do you,' Ariana smiled shyly.

'Is Joss not coming?' Caroline asked, glancing behind Ariana, expecting to see Joss following.

'Well,' Ariana took Caroline's hand and led her to a nearby bench. 'We had a talk about some things,' she said and pulled Caroline down gently to sit beside her. 'A lot of things actually and I hope you don't mind but she thought that you might be happier if I came on your dinner date instead of her.'

Caroline nodded slowly. 'And you're happy with that?'

'I am if you are.'

'You know that I am,' Caroline said softly. 'I had a speech all prepared to tell Joss the truth.'

'The truth?'

'That you're the woman that I am most attracted to. The only woman in a very long time,' Caroline looked deeply into Ariana's eyes. 'That's the truth.'

Ariana allowed herself to smile, a real beautiful smile that sent warmth through Caroline's chest.

'So, shall we go on our first date?' the blonde stood up and swung her handbag over her shoulder and held out her other hand to Ariana who took it without hesitation.

'I can't wait.'


End file.
